weatherchannelfandomcom-20200215-history
The Local AccuWeather Channel
The Local AccuWeather Channel is a 24-hour, weather-oriented, commercially-sponsored broadcast/cable TV network O&O by AccuWeather, Inc., which is headquartered in State College, Pennsylvania. The service provides weather-related content to TV affiliates for broadcast on cable, DT subchannels & digital cable by certain broadcast TV affiliates in the United States. Some stations also offer the channel via live streaming video on their websites. The Local AccuWeather Channel has similarities & differences to it's main competitors, The Weather Channel & the soon-to-be-disbanded NBC Wx+. The AccuWeather programming lineup provides national & regional video forecasts. In addition, there are AccuWeather travel, sports & lifestyle segments. Most local affiliates add their own local weather updates & some even include local news & traffic updates. Unlike TWC, The Local AccuWeather Channel has an L-bar format so that, even when the video window is playing content such as a national forecast, local information is always available around the periphery of the screen. The Channel goes into a special mode when severe weather occurs. Several of the affilates also break from Local Accuweather when breaking news occurs & the station wants to utilize the subchannel for either extended news & weather coverage, or to push main channel programming to the subchannel. Unlike NBC Wx+, the broadcast TV affiliates with The Local AccuWeather Channel are not affiliated with 1 single network. Many of the stations are affiliated with the CBS, FOX and ABC networks. For the most part, the local stations do not label the AccuWeather service as a so-called "Local AccuWeather Channel". Instead, the local stations choose to have their own names such as "Weather Now". Also, there is no separate logo for the channel. In most places, the channel carries the station brand & either the AccuWeather.com brand or a statement such as "powered by AccuWeather.com." There are currently 7 NBC-affiliated stations that do not offer NBC Wx+ but do instead offer The Local AccuWeather Channel: KNVN, KOBI, KOTI are all locally owned; KULR owned by Max Media & WJHG, WILX & WMTV are owned by Gray Television. Not all of the stations air the DT channel's complete daily transmission, a few AccuWeather affiliates also air a limited amount of syndicated programming & may even air regularly scheduled network programming (usually sports) when the main channel cannot. For example: Oklahoma City's ABC affiliate KOCO-TV currently airs Degrassi: The Next Generation, Wild About Animals & Sports Stars of Tomorrow on it's AccuWeather Channel feed on DT2, in lieu an additional DT subchannel acting as a DT-only independent station or owning an independent station (However, there aren't enough stations in Oklahoma City with unique owners or enough full-power stations in the city to allow a fourth duopoly & there is only 1 independent station in Oklahoma City, which is already in a duopoly). Local forecasts Programming Viewers of the Local AccuWeather Channel can see the local forecasts for their respective area. These forecasts are usually shown after most national forecast segments & aired as frequently as they are on NBC Wx+, airing for 2-3 minutes 8 times an hour. Pre-recorded weather segments featuring local weather information from meteorologists of participating AccuWeather Channel affiliates are shown proceeding weather information. In many areas, a feed of that station's doppler radar may be shown & in some areas, it may be aired with that city's NOAA Weather Radio All-Hazards feed (airing over the radar image instead of airing on a separate Secondary Audio Program channel, while other stations may air the NOAA Weather Radio All-Hazards feed on a separate SAP channel). The "L" Bar Like NBC Wx+, the Local AccuWeather Channel uses an "L-Bar" across the left side 3rd & bottom 3rd of the screen to continuously air local weather information, even during commercial breaks. Although, AccuWeather's "L" Bar takes up more space than NBC Wx+'s therefore making the screen displaying local weather segments and AccuWeather programming smaller. However, information on the AccuWeather Channel's "L" Bar is more broader based. The left side of the bar is reserved for station identification on the top left (on local feeds, featuring that station's logo (and even web address on some stations), the middle left is reserved for various things (regional current conditions, advertisements for the local station, etc.) & the bottom left displays the current conditions (sky condition, temperature, wind speed/direction pressure, UV Index & humidity) for each city, air quality & pollen indexes & ads for AccuWeather.com & the current time & temperature below it. The bottom right portion of the bar displays the forecast for the next 12 hours featuring sky condition & temperature, followed by the 5-day forecast showing sky condition & predicted high & low temperatures. Also, displayed are descriptive forecasts & forecast UV index values. The cycle for the current condition display cycle for 1 city, the 12-hour forecast cycle & the 5-day forecast cycle runs 10 seconds each. The middle left & bottom right portions of the bar will also feature information on active watches, warnings & advisories when they are in effect. A map showing the advisories for the entire viewing area are displayed on the middle left, the legend displaying the colors corresponding to each advisory on the bottom left & a descriptive adivsory product with the expiration time of the adivosry & a list of counties/parishes/boroughs in the advisory on the bottom right (though not always airing simultaneously with the watch/warning display to the left). On-Air Talent *Kate Bilo *Jack Boston *Jeannette Calle *Angelica Campos *Karah Donovan *Katie Fehlinger *Jason Handman *Jim Kosek *Joe Lundberg *Paul Pastelok *Jon Porter *Jared Plushnick *Bernie Rayno *Nikki Stanzione *Kari Chessario *Dr. Joe Sobel *Katrina Voss *Eric Wilhelm *Caitlin Roth *Matt Madigan Programming *'Weather Detectives' with Jacqueline Noto. Exploring the files of AccuWeather.com’s weather detectives, Weather Detectives profiles the fascinating science of forensic meteorology. *'Headline Earth' with Katie Fehlinger. Headline Earth takes an unbiased look at climate change, bringing global warming back to the basics – the science. *'Travel Talk' with Jason Handman. Each week Jason takes viewers to top vacation spots around the US. *'Entertainment Weather' with Karah Donovan. From a newly redesigned set, Karah’s unique reports tie together weekend weather & it's impact on entertainment options. *'Weather Health' with Katrina Voss. AccuWeather reports on the fact & fiction surrounding the links between the weather & your health. Local Station Affiliates External links *The Local AccuWeather Channel *AccuWeather